Troblesome
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Segala hal merepotkan untuk Shikamaru, kan?


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Canon. OOC. Typo(s). Gaje(s). Oneshot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merepotkan.

Segala hal didunia ini pastilah merepotkan untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Mulai dari hal-hal berbau misi, latihan, dan perempuan.

Ia lebih suka memandang awan dilangit daripada menjalankan misi yang pastilah menguras tenaga dan memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih lama. Merepotkan, mantra itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir ahli strategi ulung ini jika mendengar namanya dan kata misi dalam satu kalimat. Tak peduli walaupun Tsunade sudah mencak-mencak didepan hidungnya, ia akan tetap menggumamkan _quote_ andalannya.

Nara Shikamaru yang akrab dengan julukan rusa itu akan lebih memilih memejamkan mata dibawah pohon rindang daripada memeras keringat untuk berlatih. Menjadi _shinobi_ bukanlah pilihan utamanya. Justru jika ditulis dalam sebuah daftar, menjadi _shinobi_ akan berada didalam urut terakhir daftar hidupnya.

Cita-cita seorang Shikamaru tak jauh dari 'menjadi orang biasa, kehidupan biasa, dan dengan pekerjaan yang biasa pula'. Ia akan lebih memilih menjadi rakyat jelata tak tahu apa-apa daripada menjadi _shinobi_ legendaris yang terkenal seantero negeri. Tapi sayang, _Kami-sama_ enggan untuk mengabulkan cita-citanya.

Tidaklah mengherankan jika ia lebih sering terlihat bermalas-malasan daripada melatih _jutsu _baru dan biasanya akan berakhir dengan teriakan amarah Yamanaka Ino.

Dan hal yang paling merepotkan dari pada hal merepotkan lain adalah perempuan.

Orang yang memiliki kromosom XX adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia hindari. Entah kenapa orang bergender perempuan selalu menjadi sumber masalah bagi Nara Shikamaru.

Mulai dari ibunya, Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade-sama, dan Sabaku Temari.

Dan dari daftar orang merepotkan, pastilah ada yang paling merepotkan.

Sabaku Temari. Akan menjadi jawaban pemuda dari klan Nara itu jika kau bertanya: 'Siapa orang paling merepotkan didunia ini?'

Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya ketika ujian _chunnin_, Shikamaru sudah merasakannya. Sabaku Temari, adalah _trouble maker_ paling menyusahkan yang pernah ada.

Perempuan sangar bertenaga luar biasa dengan topeng wanita cantik tak berdaya. Nayatanya Temari menyandang karakteristik 'lebih' dari seorang wanita.

Temari lebih kuat, lebih galak, lebih berani, lebih cerewet, dan temperamen yang lebih buruk serta lebih uhukcantikuhuk. Ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai kakak _Kazekage Suna_, Temari memang wanita yang 'lebih'.

Dan karena kelebihannya itu, Temari adalah orang yang patut dihindari oleh pemalas dari klan Nara itu.

Tapi, toh meski ia melabeli hal-hal itu dengan label merepotkan, ia tetap saja melakukan dan menerima hal-hal yang masuk kategori menyusahkan itu.

Ia yang akan menolak misi pertama kali, tapi ia yang paling banyak bekerja dan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk sebuah misi.

Ia selalu menolak berlatih, tapi ia tetap ketua yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada anggotanya dan ahli strategi yang tak mungkin mudah dikalahkan. Dan meski ia selalu melabeli Temari dengan cap merepotkan, tapi ia tetap melakukan setiap permintaan gadis _Suna_ itu.

Shikamaru tak pernah menolak permintaan Temari, meski ia tahu akan berakhir dengan kurang menyenangkan untuknya.

Pemuda yang terlihat malas dan tak pedulian yang mengatakan semua hal merepotkan, akan lebih masuk akal jika mengabaikan hal gila yang diminta gadis paling merepotkan sejagad raya.

Faktanya Shikamaru tetap melakukannya_meski diiringi dengan lantunan sederet kata merepotkan yang tak berkesudahan.

Mendatangi kedua adik Temari dan melamar sulung Sabaku tepat dihadapan kedua orang pengidap _sister-compleks_ akut akan lebih terdengar sebagai misi bunuh diri daripada acara meminang seorang putri.

Tapi, Shikamaru tetap melakukannya, meski ia tahu dengan pasti akan berakhir seperti apa nanti. Minimal dengan beberapa memar dan patah tulang. Dan jika _Kami-sama_ masih menyayanginya, ia bisa pulang dengan nyawa tetap dibadan.

Temari memang merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan dari misi Tsunade-_sama_ dan latihan rutin yang dipaksa oleh gadis Yamanaka yang menjabat sebagai rekannya, tapi ia tetap saja selalu bersedia berada disamping Sabaku bersaudara tertua.

Kini, Shikamaru tahu satu hal. Cinta serta kepedulian membuat ia selalu melakukan dan berada disekitar hal-hal merepotkan.

Tapi, toh Shikamaru tidak keberatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**


End file.
